One Important Question Answered
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie answer one question about their future and family. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

One Unanswered Question

"Hi, how was your day?" Nick asked as Jackie walked in the door.

"It was good, I'm tired though." She said.

"Come sit down a minute." He told her.

Rest sounded good so she went and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hi mama." Johnna, Houston, and Jasmine said as the kids went over to her.

"Hi guys, did you have fun today with daddy?" Jackie asked as she picked up Karlie who was grinning happily at her.

"Yeah." Jasmine responded.

"That's good sweetie pie." Jackie told her.

The kids resumed playing with their toys.

"Hey Jacks my mom called today. She asked about the kids, and how you are feeling."

"That was nice of her." Jackie told him.

"Yeah it was. She asked me a question that I didn't know the answer to though."

"Yeah what question was that?"

"She asked if this baby was going to be our last baby."

"I think so, I think I'm done. We have three beautiful little girls and two precious little boys. What do you think about it?" She asked.

"I have always said that I would leave that decision up to you, I feel that it should be more the woman's choice, you're the one that has to be pregnant and go through labor, I have no right to insist that you go though that again."

"That's very sweet of you but it's your decision too. Do you want another baby?" She asked.

"Either way I'd be fine, if we don't have anymore that's ok and if we did that would be great too."

"When I first found out that this little one was a boy I was seriously considering getting my tubes tied after he was born, but now I'm rethinking that. Right now I feel like I don't want anymore children but I'm not sure I want to end that possibility forever. What do you think?"

"I will support you no matter what you decide." He told her sincerely.

"Thank you." She responded gratefully.

"In fact if that is what you decide, I'll do it." He said.

"You'll tie my tubes?" she asked with a smirk.

He laughed.

"I'll get the male version of that done is what I meant."

"No, I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if something happens to me and you get remarried and want children with your new wife then I want you to have that opportunity."

"Jackie stop that, that's morbid." He said.

"I'm serious."

He just shook his head.

"Like I said, as of right now I want Sloan to be our last but I don't want to permanently eliminate the possibility of another one, so we'll just have to be really careful and extremely diligent about using protection after Sloan arrives. I'll get on the pill again also."

"Ok, I'm right there with you."

"Thank you. Would you do me a favor and grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure." He said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

He came back a minute later with a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Now would you do me another favor?"

"Of course."

"Rub my feet."

"You're not 38 weeks yet, nice try."

"Darn, I thought maybe you'd forget about that rule." She told him.

He laughed.

"I'll go get your foot soaker ready if you want." He offered.

"You can do it after dinner, I'll cook first."

"I can cook, or I can order something in, or go pick something up." He told her.

"Thanks, but I was just going to make sausage, eggs, and toast. It won't take long, I'll just do it."

"I can make that, you relax." Nick told her.

"Thank you. I'm so spoiled." She responded with a smile.

"Yes you are." He agreed with a grin.

"Is it good?" Nick asked a little later as the family was eating dinner.

"Yes, it's delicious and it's even better because I didn't have to make it." Jackie told him with a laugh.

The couple glanced around at the kids.

"Holy cow buddy, you ate every last bite of food already, were you starving?" Jackie asked Houston as she noticed his plate was completely clean.

Houston grinned at her.

Jackie laughed.

"You eat like your daddy." She told him.

Nick laughed.

"Houston do you want some more?" Nick asked.

Houston shook his head no.

"Ok." Nick replied.

The family ate the rest of their dinner, they enjoyed just being with one another. It wouldn't be long before they were no longer just a family of six.

The End!


End file.
